pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Luxon Jade Arena HFFF
Jade Arena Hfff This quest can be done solo under 1:30 min making it almost as fast as an all human group doing the Build:Team - Luxon Jade Arena FFF. The main advantages of this build is that you don't have to wait for a FFF group to form up, no one else leaves and you can stop resume at will. 'Single account' Team Composition 2 Monk henchmen 2 Warrior henchmen 3x Heroes prof=Elementalist/Paragon fire=12+1+3 energy=8+1 command=10attunof lesser energyflamesgazeheatbreathheatback/build Equipment Make sure the heroes are all runed up with sup fire, superior vigor, major energy storage. I put blessed insignias on heroes which works great with fire attunement. Variants Ursan and Ebon Escape make this run possible for any class. I recommend a Norn of 5 and above for the ursan clean up. Warrior Runners prof=Warrior/Ranger strength=10+1+2 wilderness=11 beast=4 tactics=9 sprintescapeof esoilflailvanguard assassin supportsignetursan/build The run Turn off fall back on all heroes by left shifting on the icons . Move forward and click on land above stairs Once on the stairs hit auto run and work your way to entry of pit. Sequentially use the 3 fall backs as you run them this should have heroes henchs continuously at 33% speed. The hardest part of the run is the 1st 3 guys at the top of the stairs. If they are to the right you should be able to run around corner. If they are to the left than you will need to run to the right just enough to get your party around them then double back to pit. If they spawn split right and left than run center up hill past wind mill and follow top edge of map. You could also kill the 3 but this slows down run. You could flag heroes hences to clear enemies or use Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support and keep enemies busy till heroes hences clear. The second groups of guys is not much of a threat just keep running. When I click the fall backs I click them a second time so they auto start the next fall back. Click sprint or other run skill so you can get to pit bottom asap. The further you are ahead of heroes hences the less they will fight. When I make the opening of the pit I click on a visitor above so I can ebon escape to him later. Flag group at bottom of the wall. Ebon escape to top of wall and use frozen soil. Sprint or other run skill to top of steps and activate quest. Click top of hill ahead to save time turning corner. Sprint or other run skill down steps to the wall highlighting 1 of the heroes hences and ebon escape to that heroes hences. Ursan clean up kill remaining enemies. Run to get reward and /resign 'Double account' The Jade Arena quest can be done with heroes and henches under 2 min per run using 2 accounts and doubling money for player and faction for guild. External links Here is a link on how to set up 2 accounts on 1 PC for double account Jade Arena HFFF. Here is a video on how to do it too. Here is another program that you could get to help with this GWx2_4.1 Team Composition Double account The activator can be several classes I prefer a sin / rng because at least 1 in 10 runs the FS spirit die faster than normal, this gives you the option of setting them up a second time. Player 1 prof=assassin/ranger shadow=12+1+3 wilderness=12 beast=3recallhastechaserof hastereturnsoilrefugeof shadow/build a rng / sin could be OgcTcTs+1pzlaYlhOB2x56IAAA a war / sin could be OQcTE3K/NpzZruK0FYBYrwdA The fighter runner can be several classes also I prefer the Paragon /ranger. Player 2. prof=paragon/ranger command=10+1+3 wilderness=11 beast=10chaserbackvanguard assassin supporteoesoiloptionalursansignet/build Other Fighters could be any class using a ranger secondary with ursan and ebon vanguard assassin support. war / rng could use OQIUEVpWT8RdF0lQHXH8V7iCAGlA 3 heroes ele / par prof=Elementalist/Paragon fire=11+1+3 energy=10+2 command=10attunflareflamesgazeheatbreathheatback/build 2 monks henchmen 1 mage henchman The run Double account heroes - turn off fall back by left shifting on the icons . you need 2 control their use. player 1 - select player 2 and hit recall click the far cliff hit charge or use a heroes fall back player 2- move forward and click on land above stairs once on the stairs hit auto run and work your way to entry of pit Sequentially use fall back as you run group The hardest part of the run is the 1st 3 guys at the top of the stairs. If they are to the right you should be able to run around corner If they are to the left than you will need to run to the right just enough to get your party around them then double back to pit If they spawn split right and left than run center up hill past wind mill and follow top edge of map You could flag them to clear heroes hences or use Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support and keep enemies busy till heroes hences clear. You could also kill the 3 but this slows down run. The second groups of guys is not much of a threat just keep running with 3 fall backs you should be able to constantly run heroes at 33% as I click the fall backs I click them a second time so they auto start the next fall back player 2 - at entry of pit click area where u want to set up spirits player 1 - click ahead on any land area so you can round corner at entrance of the pit select a vistor above on the cliff ahead use shadow of haste and return on that visitor . Click top of hill ahead player 2 - should be at spirit location drop EoE and FS player 1 - should be close to top of stairs, click on the activating nps. player 2 - use Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support to start fight this will allow most of the agro to goto this char and not your party. player 1 - After activating quest double click player 2 name, player 1 should return to player 2 unless he goes off HUD or use recall on the activating npc and click a run skill. Shadow of Haste will send player 1 down steps below wall. player 2 - Ursan attack enemies try to attack their healers 1st. Keep an eye on FS and use player 1 FS for replacement. Pick up drops release recall and warp to npc get rewards /resign Notes When you resign and spawn in Jade Flats your might be at the bottom of the hill. Gate and reenter Jade Flats this should make you spawn at top of hill by the gate. Sometimes when you ebon escape to a visitor you get stuck just highlight another visitor and ebon escape again or type /stuck. You might want to pick up all drops since you don't have anyone to complain about it. The drops break down very nicely. Don't forget the pendents they turn into alcohol during special events or iron. I use hotkeyz which helps to speed up the resign process . I made a macro with it so when I hit the page down button it auto resigns me. You can make an additional 40 faction per run by talking to the shrine priest and getting blessing. In 20 runs this equals 800 faction only 23 runs for 10k total faction. See also * Build:Team - Luxon Jade Arena FFF Videos *Here is a video of the Jade Arena quest in action with double account. *Here is the single account of the 1:46 min hfff run.